A Test of Control
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: Set in AU and is just a One Shot. Sakura and Hinata are paired up and tested to see if they have what it takes to become ANBU. However not everything is at is appears. Something Sakura learns very quickly during her 'test'...


**Author's Notes:** **Hi Everyone, I'm back! Been gone a long, long time I know! Well this is just a little One Shot inspired by several SasuSaku Pictures. I had to get it out, it wouldn't leave me alone! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I simply play in their world. Also this story is for mature readers, so you have been warned. **

**Reviews: I read ALL reviews, good or bad but I love all constructive critiques! **

One Shot

"Anything?" Sakura whispered to Hinata, her teammate for this exercise. Hinata was using her gift to 'see' if she could spot their 'enemy'. But the Hyuga woman shook her head, releasing the veins from around her lilac eyes.

"Nothing," she whispered back. "Its possible they are staying out of range of my 'sight'."

_It's possible, giving who were are up against, _Sakura thought. It was the type of tactic the Uchiha would come up with. He would be well aware of Hinata's gift and the the maximum range at which she could use.

Once more Sakura motioned for her teammate, this time using hand signals, rather than voice her thoughts. It was quite possible that Uzumaki, with his heightened senses, would be able to track their voices.

**I'm going to do a bit of recon. Give me about a hundred meters to the east. You go west, if one of us finds the target, you know the signal. If not we rendezvous at the stream. **

Hinta nodded her understanding and immediately took of due west. It was now time for Sakura to do her own scouting. Hinata had that second sight that allowed her to 'see' the enemy before they noticed her.

But Sakura excelled at chakra control and that also allowed her to track others by the same method. She already knew Hinata's chakra feel, so deliberately she began to scan the areas for a different 'feel' of chakra.

_Hmmm, a strong source due east. Can't tell if it is Uzumaki or...Uchiha. Guess I will take my chances. _

Sakura rather hoped she ran into Uzumaki to take the 'kill' shot. She knew that her beloved friend and teammate would not be able to 'kill' Naruto, even in training.

She loved him too much to harm him.

_However, _Sakura thought with smug amusement, _I am more than happy to take down Uzumaki. That last stunt he pulled with that damn sage at the bathing house still pisses me off. I doubt Hinata even realized that we were being spied upon. _

However it was the Uchiha she ran into..._Damn it, I am _not _going to fall for that sharingan of his. This is mine and Hinata's chance to prove we deserve to join the ranks of ANBU._

It was well known that Sasuke Uchiha could employ his sharingan and use it to cast genjutsu on an unsuspecting shinobi. Once caught, said shinobi could not break free, unless he released a high amount of chakra or deliberately inflicted a wound that caused enough pain to snap him out of the illusion.

So far no one had escaped the Uchiha's sharingan and advanced to the next level.

_Well not this time, Hinata and I _will _join the elite ranks. I don't care what it takes. _

She was nearly to where she sensed the strong chakra levels. Sakura stopped on one of the taller tree branches, to better scan her surroundings. Her eyes could not detect another living person in the area, but then she did not solely rely on her eyes.

Closing them and focusing all of will on sensing chakra, Sakura detected the faint traces. Someone had been through this area, and recently.

_Which means it must be a trap. So the best way to catch the person behind it is to spring the trap. _But she would have to careful about it. Once more she cast her senses, trying to pinpoint the center until..._there he is but I still can't tell which one. Fine, guess I will have to take my chances._

Sakura moved with deliberate slowness, looking for all intent and purposes that she had no idea that she was falling into a trap.

_Another one to fail, _Sasuke thought as he watched the kunoichi move through the tree's. Although she was still sticking to the limbs, she had now dropped to the lower branches. Once she touched the forest floor, it would trigger the trap and she would be lost in the dream until he released her.

_Why do they send us these women to test, _he thought with annoyance. The last one, Miyuki, hadn't even bothered to try to fight the genjutsu. Whatever it had triggered, she had enjoyed it far too much and Sasuke could have slit her throat, with her none the wiser.

Now this woman with the exotic pink hair was about to walk into the same trap..._hmmm, pink hair. Not too many kunoichi with that unusual shade. I heard rumors of prodigy that Princess Tsunade was training that fit the description. Clearly the rumors were exaggerated. _

Sasuke waited with glowing red eyes until the young woman once more dropped to lower branches. She would be in for a rude surprise when she hit that last branch...however that did not stop his eyes from wandering over her lithe form. The black pants molded to her body, outlining the curves of her hips, those long, slim legs. Her arms were completely bare, save for the black gloves she wore on her hands, but he skin was a perfect shade of porcelain. Where the sun hit the skin, it seemed to glow.

He had the unbelievable urge to run his fingers over that skin to see if it felt as smooth as it looked.

And that hair of hers was not helping. It was restrained into a tight, efficient braid but the sun once more hit the strands and they glistened in light. The swaying braid only emphasized her willowy grace, brought focus on the fact that the standard issue gear never looked so enticing on a female form.

He had bedded women before. A quick flash of pleasure and then he was done. But this one...he wanted to rip that braid apart, to thrust his hands into the silky tresses.

_Utter madness, _he thought, shaking his head. If he was getting this distracted by an attractive form and pretty hair, he was due to seek out female attention.

Not that he lacked for a willing partner.

_Fine, lets get this over with. Naruto should have finished up with the other one by now. _

Sakura felt, rather that saw, the lines that would spring the trap. _About time, _she thought, _I thought for sure he was going to make me drop to the floor before springing the damn thing. _However she had to admire the mind behind the trap. Had she not been purposely looking for the person behind the trap, she would not have realized she had already been caught until released.

But there was one little secret about herself that few knew about.

_I have an immunity to genjutsu. _

Deliberately Sakura stepped on the line that triggered the genjutsu. For a moment a haze shifted over her vision, and the it was gone. It would be about this time the genjutsu took hold, and Sakura kept up the illusion of being caught and stayed perfectly still, putting a fake smile on her face. As though she had not a care in the world.

"Another failure. Perhaps one of these days I'll get an actual challenge."

Sakura swallowed hard, she knew that midnight voice. The deep timbre, that reminded one of a a starlit winter's night. Cold, beautiful and deadly. That was the epitome of Sasuke Uchiha.

_Be careful for what you wish for, _she thought as he moved closer, _for you are about to get more than you bargained for..._

She waited until he was directly behind her. She heard the kunai being drawn from the leather sheath and before he could make the 'kill' shot, Sakura was already spinning and pulling her kunai to stop his.

"What..."

For once Sakura heard the 'elite' Uchiha caught off guard. It gave her a fierce sense of satisfaction. However the victory did not last long for he was already away from her, giving them both a few meters of space to study each other.

"How did you break my genjutsu?" He asked her, annoyance in his tone as he continued to study her. Sakura gave him her most smug smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Taunting an Uchiha was probably not the smartest move a shinobi could make.

_But then we all have to die sooner or later, might as well live a little while I can. _

Once more she was gifted with the famous Uchiha stare, arrogant and not more than a little bit intimidating it had quelled lesser shinobi. "You have quite the mouth on you. But you will answer me."

Sakura raised a single, slender pink eyebrow. "Don't count on it."

Sasuke Uchiha gave her a single, condescending smile before he was suddenly in front of her, his kunai flashing in front of her face.

But Sakura was no rookie and she already had her kunai raised to deflect his and had a secondary in her hand, flipped to land the 'killing' blow on his chest.

Except he flipped her secondary away without even breaking away from their locked position. "One who thinks on her feet," he murmurred softly, pressing their bodies firmly together, "you might actually be worth some effort."

"So glad I have your approval," Sakura snarled and just to show he has piqued her temper, she used one the techniques she had picked up from her mentor and added a burst of controlled chakra to her hand and flung his kunai off of hers, burying two inches deep in the upper branches.

Once more the Uchiha was gone, several feet from where they had just stood.

"So for once the rumors were true, Princess Tsunade took on a protegee. You must be Sakura Haruno."

Sakura blinked at that, she hadn't expected him to know about her. She was, after all, fairly new to Konoha. Tsunade had found her a year ago and convinced her to come to Konoha to train in medic ninjutsu and somehow ended training under the famous Princess Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha.

"I am and I know who you are as well. Sasuke Uchiha, from the 'elite' Uchiha Clan. You made jonin at fifteen and now are part of the ANBU black ops."

Sasuke raised a winged, black eyebrow at her. "You have good intelligence for one so new to Konoha."

"Don't sound so surprised," she told him, her emerald eyes flashing green fires, "I am not like your other kunoichi. I'm not suddenly going to faint just because the 'god-like' Uchiha gave me a compliment."

He narrowed his eyes at her and this time she felt a thrill of fear kick through her system, fueling her adrenaline. "That mouth of yours is going to cause you trouble."

The way he was staring at her mouth, with those drowning pools of shadow, made everything feminine in Sakura raise up in alarm and she instinctively took a step back away from him.

His lips curved into a half-smile at her retreat, a dark male satisfaction coursing through him that this kunoichi, with her flashing eyes and wicked mouth, was trying to retreat from his gaze.

_I need to know how she broke free from my genjutsu, _he thought, _so let's she how she fares against the full strength of my sharingan. _

Sakura blinked once in confusion and then her adrenaline kicked into overdrive as Sasuke lifted his eyes from her mouth to reveal crimson eyes with three pinpricks of black where the iris should have been.

_The sharingan, shit he really is going all out on the this exercise. Time to get serious myself. _

Once more he disappeared from her sight and this time he did not reappear in front of her and Sakura had only a second of warning before she spun on crouched legs, abandoning her kunai and drawing her katana from where it lay against her back.

Once more steel rang against steel and her jade eyes met the blood-red of his.

_He is trying to bespell me, _she realized as soon as she held his gaze and saw him frown. It wasn't working.

"You..." he murmured, "don't tell me you have an immunity to genjutsu?"

This time it was Sakura's turn to give him a condescending smirk, "Right the first time. Too bad those pretty eyes of yours won't work on me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she had called his eyes _pretty, _swearing silently she felt the blush creep over her face. Despite her efforts not to be affected by this gorgeous male, she had made that little slip.

Sasuke watched with cunning eyes as the blush stole over the kunoichi's face. She was a good match, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he had been pressed so hard against a rookie applicant.

The fact that she was immune to his sharingan both fascinated and irritated him at the same time.

_So, usual battle tactics won't work on her so let's see how she handles this next one..._It was completely unorthodox and with any other kunoichi he wouldn't have bothered but for some reason this one was getting underneath his skin and it annoyed him.

Time to teach her that it really wasn't a good idea to rile an Uchiha.

Sasuke sent a bit of his hidden jutsu to his blade. The chidori was normally used in the hand, also known as the 'lightning blade' but he had found that he could channel that explosive chakra into his actual blade. For a single second he let the energy arc into his blade, catching her off guard that she gasped as the electricity danced from his blade to hears.

Her grip loosened for a single moment, and Sasuke used the distraction to toss the blade from her hands and drive her up against the nearest tree, their bodies pressed intimately up one another.

This time her gasp of surprise had nothing to do with an electric current.

"Yield kunoichi," he told her softly, pinning her hands above her head, his own blade embedded into the ground.

Sakura eyes flashed at him. "Never," she grounded out, "either make the 'kill' or let me go!"

Her breathing was heavy and Sasuke couldn't ignore the way her green vest molded against her breasts, her black shirt done all the way up to her throat, covering that porcelain skin. Her braid had come slightly loose in their battle and now tendrils of hair framed her heart-shaped face. She looked sweaty and tousled, her mouth damp with excursion.

It was, he realized with a bolt of white-hot desire, how she must look after a bout of lovemaking. The thought of her writhing underneath him made the blood in his veins pound harshly in his ears and all he could focus on was her mouth and how much he needed to claim those lips for his own.

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath as the coldness in the Uchiha's eyes turned to such scorching heat it was making her blood fairly sizzle in her veins. The heated possession in his eyes as they fasted on her mouth made her lick them instinctively.

She realized that was a mistake as soon as she did it.

"Sasuke...I..." she began but her husky voice was abruptly halted as his mouth claimed hers with such heat that it made her toes curl inside of her boots.

Her hands were still pinned above her head, but his body was pressed firmly against her as his mouth assaulted her senses. The insistent pressure of his mouth had her opening her mouth just the tiniest bit and once more he swamped her senses by thrusting his tongue into her mouth, setting her body afire and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Abruptly her hands were no longer being pinned to the tree, instead he had brought his hands to her hair and her neat, efficient braid no longer existed. Instead her hair was now unbound and flowing about her shoulders, his fingers buried in the long tresses.

He was devouring her mouth with such utter ruthlessness that she couldn't form a coherent thought to save her life. All she could to was grasp his vest with her hands and meet him kiss for kiss. Her ardent reply to his demanding mouth seemed to set him off further for suddenly he had his hands out of her head and underneath her body so that he could bodily lift her against the tree, planting himself firmly between her legs.

"Ah...," she gasped as he released her mouth to bite and suck at the hollow where her neck and shoulders joined, it was such sensitive area all she could do was writhe against him. "S-Sasuke..." she gasped as he adjusted his weight to hold her against the tree so he could rip open her vest and pull the snaps open on her shirt so that it revealed the swell of her breast so his ardent gaze. His crimson eyes flashed back to obsidian as a piece of delicate, black lace flashed from beneath her top.

His mouthy little kunoichi had sexy taste in lingerie.

_She had better not be wearing it for another lover, _he thought savagely, _she is mine now. _

Once more his mouth descended upon her sensitive flesh and she cried out her desire, burying her fingers in his thick, raven hair. His mouth was driving her to distraction and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Every time she tried to speak, he was claiming her mouth and all she could do was cling to him as she drowned in her desire for this man.

She gasped again as he pressed his aroused body more firmly between her legs. If she had any doubt that he desired her it was gone the moment she felt the hardness of him against the most intimate part of her body.

"Give yourself to me," he growled at her, leaving her mouth long enough to stare hotly into her passion glazed eyes, "Don't tell me you don't want this as well."

"I..." Sakura gazed at him with desire laden eyes, "I..." but that was as far as she got because once more he was consuming her mouth and again she writhed against him, feeling as though her skin were too tight, that she would die if he didn't take her.

It surprised her, the ferocity of this desire. She hadn't felt this way about any man. She wasn't even sure if she _liked _this man, but one thing was certain. She wanted Sasuke, her body nearly weeping to feel his possession.

"Tell me yes," he demanded in between devouring her mouth and clamping his hands more firmly about her body.

"I...yes."

With a growl of triumph, Sasuke freed her breasts from their lacy confinement and sucked hard on the hard nipple. Sakura cried out at the pleasure that was nearly painful. Her fingers jerked in his hair and she realized that they were still wearing far too many clothes.

"Sasuke...please...I need to touch you." she didn't care if her voice came out pleading. She needed to touch or she would go mad. With frantic fingers she unzipped his vest and tore open his shirt so she could run her fingers down his smooth chest.

With a muttered oath, he left her breasts and claimed her mouth, once more pining her hands above her heads. She rubbed her body firmly against him, now that she had decided to give into this madness.

She didn't care that she barely knew him, that only moment's ago they had been trading insults with each other. Right now all she cared about was that he was winding her body tighter and tighter until she wanted to scream. She needed relief from this sensual torment.

"Dammit," he muttered harshly, "you're driving me insane." Keeping one hand firmly around her wrists, he quickly undid the snaps around her pants, loosening his possessive hold on her body to tear the offending garment off. It was with such efficient ruthlessness that he managed to rid her of her pants, yet her boots remained undisturbed.

Her black, lacy underwear quickly followed, until she was nude from the waist down. His eyes glittered like shards of obsidian. "I want to taste you," he muttered, his voice a dark possession, "I want to feel you coming in my mouth."

Sakura took in a ragged breath, both afraid and secretly delighted by his words.

"But not this time, I cannot wait any longer."

Sakura realized that their time was nearly up. If they both missed the rendezvous points, others would come looking for them. But she couldn't stop, she would die if he stopped now.

"Hurry, Sasuke, please." she begged him with her voice husky and desire filled.

With a quick snap of his own pants, he stepped forward and Sakura could feel the hard length of him pressed up against her core. She shuddered against him, helpless as with desire even as a heated blush stole through her.

He had to realize how embarrassing wet she was for him. Her body was more than ready for his possession.

"Now...please!" she begged him and with a single thrust he entered her body, even as his mouth claimed her and at the same time Sakura screamed into his mouth.

He had just broken through her maidenhead. She had been a virgin.

Sasuke froze as he realized how tight and wet she was around him.

He pulled his mouth off of hers, to gaze down at her pain-filled eyes.

"Fuck!" he swore, "you didn't tell me you were a virgin! Did I hurt you?"

Her answer was to rock her body against his until he was gritting his teeth in an effort not to thrust deeper her into her heated body.

"Take me, Sasuke please." she grabbed his mouth with both her hands and this time she was the aggressor, sneaking her tongue into his mouth until he was gripping her with one hand in her hair the other clamped on her arm, his hips once more thrusting into her body. He groaned with pleasure as her body fit around him perfectly.

He was rewarded with a longing moan from Sakura, once more arching her body into his. Clearly she wasn't in pain and he set the rhythm of their lovemaking, at first slowly, letting her body get used to his possession.

Until she locked her legs around his hips and pulled him so deep into her body that he sheathed to the hilt.

"Sakura," he growled out, "you are mine! Say it!"

"I," her breath hitched as he pulled out and slammed back into her and she cried out her pleasure, "I'm yours! Please Sasuke!"

This time there was no rhythm, only the sound of bodies hitting against one another. Sakura couldn't breath, her body was so tight she couldn't bare it anymore.

"Sasuke!" she sobbed biting her nails into her arms.

"Come for me," he whispered in his midnight voice and it drove Sakura over the edge, her body shuddering and writhing under his as he pounded in and out of her. She screamed his name over and over again as she came.

At last he came inside of her, growling out her name until his hips stopped jerking and he lowered them both to the ground, surprised to find that he shaking from his release. He was breathing harshly and so was Sakura, but her fingers were stroking his hair in such a way that he let out a contended sigh and leaned to that their foreheads were touching.

Sakura was still trembling in his arms, heat radiating off of her skin. She could already feel the soreness between her legs, no longer so tightly wrapped around his waist. Her breath was still labored and she was starting to regain some form of cohering where only before there was just raw emotions.

Biting her lip, Sakura made to move away from Sasuke, but he let out a soft growl and clamped his hand more firmly in her hair and around her waist.

"Let go," she whispered, "others will start to wonder where we are."

With a muttered oath, Sasuske pulled out slow enough that it left them both gasping with renewed desire. But with averted eyes, Sakura finally let go of his body and quickly located her missing articles of clothing.

Within minutes she her lace underwear and pants back on, with her vest firmly done up. Sasuke had ripped more than a few buttons in his haste to taste her skin. Her vest was now the only thing that left her from exposing her body to the rest of the world. The buttons only reached to beneath her breasts, with her lacy, black bra exposed.

Sakura searched for her hair tie, but it was nowhere to be found. Her hair was a tumbled mess and her mouth felt swollen from his attention.

Blushing furiously, Sakura rearranged her leaf band to a makeshift headband, to at least keep her hair out of her eyes momentarily.

Finally feeling a little less out of control, Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. The Uchiha's hair was mussed and their was still a sheen of sweat on his skin but other than that, he did not look like he had just had sex with her in the woods.

Now that the madness of her desire had passed, she felt foolishly selfconcious but forced herself to meet his gaze.

Sakura took a step back as his obsidian eyes looked at her with such possessive heat she feared she would spontaneously combust.

"I...I should go. Hinata will wonder where I am."

She turned as if to walk away but then was stopped by the smolder of his voice.

"This isn't over between us."

Swallowing hard, she turned to look over her shoulder at him. "There is no 'us'. This was a momentary madness. I assure you, I do not make a habit of sleeping with men I barely know."

"I say we know each other very well."

Sakura could feel the stealing blush over her face, his words bringing back the memories of his mouth, the way his body had felt inside of her. By the flash of his eyes, he too was remembering it as well.

"I have to go."

Before he could react, Sakura sprang into the treetops, retrieving her kunai and katana. She wondered, after that, if she had ruined her chances of joining the ANBU.

_Who care about that right now, _her inner voice said, _you were just thoroughly fucked by the most wanted male in all of Konoha! _

_ Fucked is right, _Sakura thought darkly, _that was pure sex and no mistake about it. _Somehow she always thought her first time would be with the man she loved.

But somehow she couldn't regret giving herself to Sasuke. His dark tone, possessive and wicked, still made her stomach clench with fierce desire.

"Never again," she muttered to herself, "it was a one-time deal."

She heard his movements softly behind her and without looking back, Sakura sprang to the highest branches and disappeared into the tree's foliage. Her inner muscles protested at her actions. She was still deliciously sore from Sasuke Uchiha's attention but she would be late for the rendezvous if she didn't hurry. She had engaged the 'enemy'. It was now time to meet back up at the forest border. Her time-frame of a single hour was up.

"Sakura!" she heard the familiar voice of Hinata and saw, to her surprise, that the other kunoichi was nearly as late as she was. "Find your target?" she asked, a trifle out of breath as they landed by the gates that led to the open training grounds.

Hinata nodded her head and Sakura was startled to see that the Hyuga girl was well...disheveled. Her hair had several leaves scattered in it, and her uniform had a slightly rumpled look to it.

_Wow she must have actually engaged Uzumaki in combat. _Her admiration for the Hyuga heir rose even more. "How did it go?" she asked softly, waiting for Lady Tsunade to arrive.

A blush stole across Hinata's fair skin. "Ah...as well as could be expected." she murmured. She looked up at Sakura and frowned. "Sakura...what happened to your hair? I thought it was braided? And you...breathless."

Sakura gave her a rueful look, trying to suppress her heated blush. "I ran into Uchiha."

Hinata gave her wide eyes and a quick nod of her head just as Lady Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha opened the gates.

"Come in." she told the two women, who followed in her silent wake. Just as the two women entered the field, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha appeared instantly. Both men still wore their silver and black ANBU outfits, though without the concealing masks. It was a high honor indeed to see a black op without his mask.

"Your report." Tsunade demanded of the two men.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each and Naruto inclined his head.

"Hokage, you sent us two applicants to test their skills to see if they are worthy of the rank of ANBU. As you are aware, rarely do kunoichi succeed." Sasuke told her, his tone cold and informal.

_Here it comes, _Sakura thought with a sickening sensation to her stomach, _he is going to fail me all because I fucked him instead of killing him. _

Much to her surprise, it looked as though Hinata had that same sickening feeling.

"Pass or Fail?" Tsunade demanded when the Uchiha remained quiet.

"We are in agreement. Your two applicants...Pass." Sasuke faced the two woman, a slight smile on his lips. "Welcome to ANBU kunoichi's of Konoha."

Sakura and Hinata stared at each other for a moment, before Sakura let out a whoop of laughter and was hugging Hinata, who was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Well done." Tsunade congradulated both women, a smile on her face. "Tell me, what made you pass them when all others had failed?" she asked her two finest ANBU.

"Haruno has a gift for sensing chakra," Sasuke told her, his voice still sounding bored, "it is a rare gift among shinobi not to mention," and this time his voice lost its boredom and sharpened, "she has a most unusual gift of being immune to genjutsu."

Tsunade gave him a smug smile. "I told she was special. Now you, Naruto, give me your report."

Naruto gave her an affectionate grin. "Ah granny Tsunade, do I really need to tell you why a Hyuga made ANBU? After all Neji already made ANBU a year ago."

Tsunade stared at the young man and merely shook her head. "Naruto, what am I to do with you? Did you pass Hinata because she is Hyuga?"

"No," he told her sharply and this time there was no laughter in his voice, "Her guard is unmatched. I threw everything I had at her and I could not land a single blow. Her tracking skills are beyond reproach, even my doppelgangers could not fool her eyes."

Sakura stared at Naruto, his protective tone unmistakable. _He really means all of that, _she thought with wonder and amusement, _I wonder what happened between them?_Once more Sakura looked at Hinata and there was a faint blush on her face. Of course Hinata always blushed around Naruto but as she looked at her, she thought she saw traces of satisfaction in her eyes.

It was then that Sakura realized that her disheveled appearance _mirrored her own. _Her eyes winded with that startled insight.

She looked at Naruto and then at Hinata. _Could they have..._Sakura had to bite on her lip to stop herself from dragging Hinata off to quell her burning questions.

"Very good," Tsunade was saying and Sakura snapped back to attention, "the ANBU have gained two fine members. I leave it up to you to assign them to their new units."

She was looking at Hinata, who had the same look on her face she had. Dazed and happy and more than just a little confused.

The two women looked at each and grinned. Sakura realized two thing at that moment.

One, her life would never be the same and two, it was going to get a whole lot interesting from here on out.

She looked forward to the challenge.


End file.
